mutant_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Mutant Human Races
Mutant Human Races are playable Mutant Humans The following are prefab mutant options based from the MF book. Many of them have bonus mutations to fit the "1d4 mental and physical" as per the rulebook. A few have d8 hit dice for game balance. Some are also "bad guy" types, but were added for highest available options, and for Mutant Lords who allows for "evil PCs" in their games. Mutant Lords are free to use their own names and adjustments. Accipitoid (hawk-men) Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Complete wing development, increased sense (sight), natural weapons (2 claws = 1d6 each, bite = 1d10); 1d4 mental Accipitoids are tall (6’) slender humanoids. They live on mountains, or in cliffs near the ocean or other large bodies of water. They have two well-developed arms in addition to large wings that have a typical wingspan of 18’ when extended. Although they may use hand-held weapons, they prefer to attack with claws on each hand and a powerful bite attack from their serrated beaks. They have apelike feet that are capable of grasping and carrying objects during flight. Apeman Hit Dice: 1d8 per point of CON Mutations: Simian Deformity Apemen are the descendants of genetic experiments carried out on apes during the long war years prior to the apocalypse. They were used as battle fodder in wars on and off-world. They are a hybrid of humans and apes, with the keen intellect of humans but the strength of apes. Therefore, they get a +4 to STR. Apemen can live in any environment humans might live, but they prefer to live in forests. Brain Lasher (mind flayer) (see Brain Lasher) Canisoid (dog-men) Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Control light waves, fragrance development, increased sense (hearing), natural weapons (2 claws = 1d4 eh, bite = 2d4); 1d4 metal Canisoids are humanoid mutant canines. They vary widely in fur color, but browns and blacks, or some patterned combination, are most common. Like their canine ancestors, Canisoids live and hunt in packs. They often use their mutation fragrance development, to immobilize foes while they devour them. Castoroid (beaver-men) Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Teleport, natural weapons (2 claws = 1d6 each, bite = 1d20), plus 1 physical; 1d4 metal These large bipedal beavers are noted for their ability to construct large objects from all types of materials. A Castoroid can gnaw through any type of material as if it is wood, and many ruins of the wasteland are covered in Castoroid bite marks. Castoroids have a teleportation ability that allows them to move to and from the other dams that they have built. Cephalopoid (Squid-men) Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Bizarre appearance (squid-like facial features), toxic weapon (class 10 poison: paralysis), natural weapons (4 tentacles = 1d4 or 1d6 eh, bite = 2d6) Cephalopoids are humans that have developed squid-like physical features. Cephalopoids are omnivorous and intelligent, and are capable of verbal communication that, due to their abnormal mouth structure, sounds like wet hissing and is difficult to understand unless one becomes accustomed to it. A common Cephalopoid has four tentacles sprouting from his body, just below his regular human arms. These tentacles are the thickness of a human arm, two to three times as long, and covered with suckers. They can be used to attack and grapple opponents, causing 1d4 damage as a swatting attack or 1d6 crushing when used to grapple. Oftentimes a Cephalopoid will use these tentacles for locomotion as well, boosting himself over high obstacles or using them as tall legs with which to run (at 150’ (50’)). The ends of these tentacles are capable of flattening or narrowing, and will allow the Cephalopoid to use firearms or melee weapons by grasping them with a tentacle. A Cephalopoid may also use his tentacles to climb, and his suckers allow him to scale smooth surfaces with ease. The face of a Cephalopoid is a sight to behold. Set deep into their mottled faces are two milky white eyes, and below them is a large sphincter like mouth that opens up to reveal a razor sharp beak that can bite for 2d6 damage and deliver a class 10 poison that results in paralysis if a save versus poison is failed. Cockroachoid Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Natural armor (extreme), natural weapons (claw = 1d6, bite = 1d8), metaconcert, sonic attack, reflective epidermis (radiation); 1d4 mental These 5’-6’ tall intelligent humanoids have a hard, rust-colored carapace, small armored heads with large black eyes, and two long, constantly twitching antennae. Their arms terminate in armor plated hands, and they have sharp protrusions running from the wrist to the shoulder. They use these spiky protrusions to slash at opponents. Cockroachoids communicate with one another through antennae twitching and a hissing language. They are capable of learning human languages quickly, and speaking them in a stilted and buzzing manner. Cockroachoids are usually controlled by a "Queen," but playable Cockroachoids are independent. Eloi (see Eloi) Fishmen Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: natural weapons (bite = 2d6), plus 1d4-1 extra physical mutations; 1d4 mental These creatures grow to a height between 3’ and 5’ tall, and have humanoid bodies with fishy facial features. They have broad mouths filled with small, sharp teeth, and black, expressionless eyes covered with membranes. They have webbed hands and feet, and a distinctly fishy odor. They are capable of breathing air and water, so in the rare event that they retreat, they will often head toward the nearest body of water. They walk awkwardly on land (at 100’ (30’)), but are natural swimmers (150' (50')). There are many types of fish men, trout men, piranha men, and barracuda men just to name a few (players and MLs are free to make the bites stronger or weaker depending on the size or nature of the fish man). If it’s fishy, it can be a fishman. They can use most hand-held weapons, but their webbed fingers prevent them from using firearms. Fungoid (myconid) Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: accumulated resistance (radiation), mind thrust, mental barrier, plus 1 extra mental; 1d4 plant Fungoids are intelligent humanoid fungi that dwell underground. They average 4’ tall, and are white with bright blue splotches. They have large heads, the top of which is convoluted, giving it an appearance of the surface of a brain. These mutant fungi usually avoids attacking by physical means (unless armed by an offensive plant mutation), preferring instead to use their mental mutations. However, the Fungoids’ mind thrust is usable once every round. Green Men Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Bizarre appearance (green skin), chameleon epidermis, epidermal photosynthesis, unique (control plants and communicate with animals). Green Men appear as normal humans, but with skin of mixed greens hues and some browns. They live as primitive nudists in the woods, swamps or jungles. They universally reject technology or other manufactured items - believing them to be a blight to the world - instead, relying on what nature has to offer. They still use tools and weapons, but they are crude stone-age items. (Green Men are based on the Gren from Gamma World) Goliath Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Bizarre appearance (ugly), gigantism, increased strength, increased stamina, pray scent (see below). Goliaths are a race of 9’ tall mutated humans who are immensely strong (+2 STR), nearly tireless (+2 CON), and can be quick to anger. While many Goliaths have diminished intellects (-4 INT), it is possible to find a Goliath with a regular human I.Q. Because of their strength and fortitude, Goliaths are feared members of wasteland society. The skin of the Goliath is mottled shades of dark and light green, as their cellular structure is infused with hyperactive chlorophyll. This allows them to get energy from the sun, which fuels their immense strength and stamina. They still require food and water for sustenance, however, and can eat prodigious amounts of food before they are sated. Goliaths are omnivorous, and are capable of digesting and getting nutrients from almost anything. They can eat even the most rotten foods or carcasses without flinching. Their unusual dietary practices result in an unmistakably rank odor, but this may not be the case for Goliaths who stick to “normal” foodstuffs (roll a d6 each week: on a 6 or more, the Goliath has Pray Scent; -1 per week on a "bad" diet; +1 per week on a "clean" diet). The Goliath’s features are marred by numerous benign cancerous moles and other growths. They have deep, booming voices, and are generally thought of as lecherous and crude. They are slow of movement, so they walk at at 90’ (30’). It is also difficult for a Goliath to use unmodified weapons or armor due to their increased size. Homo Erectus (cavemen) Hit Dice: 1d8 per point of CON Mutations: none (they are an ancestral form of pure humans, but they may acquire mutations) These cousins to humans were originally “created” by the ancestral form abilities of the dreaded Brain Lashers. Homo erectus (Latin for "Man set upright") are the extremely rugged prehuman ancestors of pure humans, and the units described here are the bands that have escaped the Brain Lashers. They often are assumed to be brutish, due to their very large brow ridge, receding chins, stocky build (+4 STR and +2 CON), smaller brains (INT rolled at 2d6) and primitive lifestyle. Homo erectus typically use primitive weapons (spears and knives with stone blades or fire-harden tips), and their innate superstition makes the fearful of any unnaturally moving (or nosy) technology or machinery. Homo Erectus Lord Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Bizarre appearance (deep maroon skin), energy retaining cell structure, force screen, intellectual affinity (tinkerer), mental barrier The Homo erectus Lord is a rare mutant Homo erectus that occasionally arises among a population of Homo erectus. Their Brain Lasher overlords will destroy them as soon as they learn of their existence, as they do any recognized mutant among their enslaved Homo erectus populations. In physical appearance, the Homo erectus Lord appears like any other Homo erectus, with a very large brow ridge and other primitive human features (+2 STR and +2 CON). At puberty their skin color becomes deep maroon, which makes it more difficult to hide if they are among an enslaved population. They are very intelligent (+4 INT) and use more refined weapons, with an affinity for technological artifacts (they are not superstitious, like their primitive brethren). They may also attack with an electrical shock. Homo erectus Lords will be dressed in normal attire, instead of primitive skins, when possible. They are very resistant to both physical and mental attack. These mutant Homo erectus sometimes lead revolts among their Homo erectus kin, to secure freedom from their Brain Lasher overlords. The Irradiated Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Bizarre appearance (disfigured), reflective epidermis (radiation), unique sense (radiation), plus 1d3-1 extra physical mutations; 1d4 mental The irradiated are humans (or other beings) who have been exposed to normally fatal doses of radiation, but have managed to survive through a series of mutations that make high levels of all types of radiation beneficial to them. The mutations of the Irradiated allow them to sense large concentrations of radiation, and allow them to “feed” off of radiation for sustenance. Because of this, they will generally be found in or around areas high in radiation. This ability works like epidermal photosynthesis, but without the drawbacks of reduced movement or susceptibility to cold (unless exposed to anything that counters radiation). These beings are always severely disfigured, suffering from one or more of the effects of high levels of radiation, which include burns, open sores, missing teeth and hair, and a generally sickly appearance. These signs of radiation poisoning are not progressive, and cause no pain to the deadened nerves of the irradiated. Some of these beings are even rumored to glow in the dark! Other side effects may plague the irradiated at the player’s discretion. Mansquito Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Complete wing development, natural weapons (proboscis = 1d4, or blood sucking = 1d6), plus 1d3-1 extra physical mutations; 1d4 mental The Mansquito is a 5’ tall humanoid creature with a large, hypodermic-like proboscis, multifaceted eyes and a pair of semi-transparent wings growing out of its shoulder blades. Their limbs are slightly shorter than the average human’s. The Mansquito is capable of gliding, but not true flight, for its body is much too heavy for its wings (glide: 150’ (50’)). The Mansquito lives by sucking the blood from other creatures with its proboscis, an act that restores the Mansquito’s hit points as they are taken from a victim. When a Mansquito strikes with its proboscis, the victim must roll a saving throw versus stun attacks or become paralyzed for 2d6 rounds. If the creature fails the roll, the Mansquito drinks until the creature regains the ability to move, or until the creature is dead. Each round of sucking blood inflicts 1d6 hp damage to the victim, and restores the same amount to the Mansquito if it is wounded. The Mansquito may not acquire more hp than its maximum number. When full of blood, a Mansquito’s abdomen becomes grotesquely swollen and red. In this condition, the creature moves slowly (90’) and loses the ability to glide. Mant (ant-men) Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: natural weapons (2 claws = 1d8 each, bite = 2d8); 1d4 mental Mants are 4’-6’ tall intelligent bipedal ant-like creatures with armored bodies divided into three sections. They have two arms terminating in strong, human-like hands with pointed fingers, and long, slender legs ending in points. A small pair of vestigial limbs protrudes from the midsection. Their heads are dominated by large black eyes and a pair of dangerous looking mandibles. Mants communicate with one another by using pheromones, and can attempt communication with other species through body language; unfortunately, the most common form of communication with other species is a brisk and savage attack. Mants are highly aggressive, but sometimes, a lone Mant will find itself within a band of adventurers. Medusoid Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Bizarre appearance (scaly skin and snakes for hair), optic emissions (gamma eyes), toxic weapon (snakebite = 1d6 plus poison), metamorph Medusoids are a savage race of mutant humans, dwelling on the fringes of human settlements. They appear as normal human women, but for the tangle of small snakes in place of hair, and snake-like scaled skin that trails from the back of their necks down their spines. Medusoids are a race of females who reproduce through parthenogenesis. Medusoids may attack with their snake-like hair, which bite for 1d6 damage, and a victim must save versus a class 12 poison or die. They also can attack with optic emissions (gamma eyes) with a class 6 radiation beam. These sadistic female humanoids can attack with any weapon, and may shape change into the appearance of a normal human woman to gain surprise. Morlock (see Morlock) Narcolep Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Bizarre appearance (watery blue eyes) plus 1d4-1 extra physical mutations; unique (hypnosis) plus 1d4-1 mental Narcoleps are humanoids with large, watery blue eyes and long, skinny limbs. They are incapable of speech other than a soft cooing, and their body language is rhythmic and flowing. Narcoleps hypnotize creatures within a 10 foot radius by mesmerizing them with this flowing body language. The character must make a save versus stun attacks or fall under the narcolep’s hypnosis for 1d20+4 hours. They usually do this to breed with some random creature (regardless of type or gender). The victim will give birth to an infant Narcolep in only 5 months, and the victim would not have any memory of the rape. They may use this ability to escape danger (ether to putout a dangerous creature or provide bait - from a helpless creature or person - for a creature too dangerous to get close to). It is highly unusual to find them in mixed company, as they are loners and no one tolerates their company for too long. Felinoids (cat people) (see Felinoid) Pigmen Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Bizarre appearance, energy ray (4d6), negative empathy, thermal vision, plus 1d4+1 extra metal or physical (50%/50% chance each) mutations These mutated humans have pig-like faces and are melanistic, with deep black skin and black hair. They are naturally cruel and violent; they delight in torturing victims and have a particularly nasty disposition toward pure humans. However, their most hated enemies are Suidoids. Pigmen attack with weapons or their energy ray (heat). Their negative empathy and nasty reputation makes it difficult for them to interact with other intelligent creatures. Pufferoid (puffer-fish-men) Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: spiny growth, aberrant deformity (puffing skin), plus 1d3-1 extra physical mutations; 1d4 mental These intelligent humanoids have grayish skin completely covered with small prickles. When they go into battle they can puff up, increasing their body size by 50%. The spiny growths protrude sharply from the surface of their skin; this adds 4 points to their normal unarmed combat damage, and gives them an armor class of 5 due to the skin’s increased elasticity. They usually dress loosely or strip-naked for battle. Scuirinoid (squirrel-men) Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Natural weapons (2 claws = 1d6 each, bite = 1d8), plus 1d3-1 extra physical mutations; neural telepathy 1d4-1 mental Scuirinoids are docile, arboreal dwelling humanoid mutant squirrels. They can often be found in small clans near settlements, and larger clans in the wilderness. They are intelligent and have the mental mutation neural telepathy, which allows them to communicate with humans and other creatures. Among their kind, Scuirinoids speak a chittering language all their own. They vary in size from 2’ to 5’ tall, with the average being just over 4’ tall. They are covered with soft fur that varies in color from grey to reddish brown, and they have long bushy tails that they can use to silently communicate with one another. Their nimble fingers are tipped with sharp claws, and they are capable of using small human weaponry, although they have a preference for melee weapons as they have a tendency to be startled by loud noises. They move at: 150’ (50’). Serpentoid (snake-men) Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Toxic weapon, thermal vision, metamorph, natural weapons (2 claws = 1d8 each, bite = 1d10, tail whip = 2d6); 1d4 mental Serpentoids are 6’ tall bipedal mutant snakes that have arms, legs, and a long tail that bifurcates into two barbed ends. Serpentoids may attack with two claws and a bite each round, or with their whip-like tails. When a serpentoid bites a victim, it injects the creature with a class 6 radioactive venom. The venom continues to deal damage each round for 1d4 rounds after the first. Serpentoids can assume the form of an 8’ long snake, and when in this form they are only able to attack by bite but may move at 180’ (60’), but cant hold items. Skin Stealer Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: toxic weapon (sting = 1d4+poison), reflective epidermis (radiation), unique; 1d4 mental Skin Stealers are parasitic mutant humans who are feared and hated across the wastelands; they are the subjects of many childhood tales to scare children into staying close to home. In their natural form, Skin Stealers appear perfectly human, except that they have no skin. They have a thin, slimy membrane that covers visible muscles. However, they cannot exist long in this unprotected state. Skin Stealers paralyze victims with class 11 poison (saving throw allowed) that is delivered via a 24” retractable tongue tipped by a poisonous stinger. Once a victim is paralyzed, the skinner lovingly and carefully skins him, creating a kind of “skin suit” that the skin stealer wears. The skin “heals” around the creature, removing visible cut marks. This skin only lasts for 1d4+4 weeks before it begins to suffer necrosis and the skin stealer must hunt for a new skin. A skin stealer suffers 1d10 hp damage for every turn it is unprotected by a covering of skin. Skin Stealers are immune to all radiation damage. Suidoid (big-men) Hit Dice: 1d6 per point of CON Mutations: Aberrant form (four arms), increased sense (taste), natural weapons (tail whip = 1d6), plus 1 extra physical mutation; 1d4 mental Suidoids are bipedal mutant pigs that appear in a variety of colors from pink to black, with piebald and various other patterns common. They have four functioning arms, and a long whip-like black curly tail that can be employed as a weapon for 1d6 hp damage. They may use any weapon. They can attack with two arms and their tails each round. They are usually friendly in good company. Category:Rules Category:Races